Special name
by Kikurishi
Summary: kanda got a new nickname. Yullen


**My laptop is giving me a major problem…some of the words that I type just keep disappearing...suck...**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

**____________________________________________________________**

Kanda Yuu was in furious mood all thanks to the thick head baka had nominated him with a new name.

'**Kanyuu-chan'**

The new amazing name that the bunny proudly created just for his best friend which irritated the samurai to no end,especially when everyone in the Black Order begin to called him the same name.

Even if he keep threatening everyone to stop calling him like that,he didn't succeeded to stop the Chinese girl and the bunny boy to use that name on him.

Due time...he allowed Lenalee to use that name since he refuse to face the maniac komui,but he will definitely annihilate that stupid rabbit if that 'Kanyuu-chan' thing ever escape from his mouth.

"Yuu-anata!" the silver boy just returned from a long period of mission,hugging his stoic lover from behind.

"Why are you so energetic in the morning?" the raven raise his eyebrow.

"What are you saying…I don't understand" Allen give a soft peck to kanda.

"After I 'soiled' my seed inside you a couple of times last night,you still able to walk aren't you?" kanda smirk leaving the parasitic boy to blush madly.

"kanyuu-chan!!!!!" lavi pat kanda's shoulder.

The samurai groaned prepare to unsheathe his didn't just called him by that disgusting name,but that damn stupid rabbit dare to disturb him when he trying to ravishing his precious what kind of coffin would fit with his corpse later.

"…Kanyuu-chan?" Allen blink in confusion.

"Yup Allen-chan~~~~ its kanyuu-chan new name~~cute ne?" lavi dodged the Mugen that almost slice his head.

"Lavi...that's so brilliant! Yuu-anata…can I call you like that too?" Allen make an innocent smile.

Kanda groaned louder,hell no the samurai letting his moyashi to call him like that.

"No moyashi!!You will never call me like that!!" kanda shun Allen away heading to the cafeteria alone.

He might regret it later treating Allen like that,but for now his feeling come first.

After demanding the gay chef to cook his food,the raven boy finding a better place to sit carrying the food tray with him.

"kanyuu-chan!" Lenalee wave to kanda before sit next to him.

Endure was the only word keep repeating inside kanda's ,slashing and slicing the girl is something that he couldn't doThe reason was simple,you don't want to be kill by a crazy Komurin or become komui's rat experiment.

"What is it?"

"Did you see lavi?" lenalee pretend as she didn't notice kanda's deadly aura.

"I don't know any lavi,but I do know stupid rabbit"

Lenalee excuse herself after satisfied with kanda's exited herself from the cafeteria unknown to her Allen was there all the time watching her and Kanda about their small conversation.

"Yuu-anata!" Allen sit in front of kanda observing his lover with his soba.

"What now?"

"How come you let lenalee called you 'kanyuu-chan'?" Allen pout "when you didn't allowed me to call you like that?"

"NO! You will not call me like that!!" kanda slammed the table, leaving Allen and all the finders dumbfounded.

'_Maybe he cares about lenalee more than me...'_

Lavi snoozing around in the training room,resting after his morning spar with flame head jolted back when he hear kanda's voice swearing and cursing lenalee and giggle,the samurai was so fun to be messed with.

"Yo kanyuu-chan!!!"

"Stop called me like that rabbit!!"

"But kanyuu-chan…you let me call you like that and I'm off your back for one month"

Kanda turn to face lavi,the offered is to tempting to be turn down...if that rabbit won't bother him for one month and just stop appeared out of nowhere,maybe he can molest and ravishing his moyashi anywhere he offer indeed.

"Fine…I accept" kanda said with a low toned.

"Okay then kanyuu-chan!!" lavi grin.

Kanda and lavi sparring together for about an the moment when they sparring together,lavi keep called him kanyuu-chan for a few times which pissed the ,a deal is a deal.

"Well kanyuu-chan…I think I need to go now…panda-jiji will be looking for me" lavi smile to his friend before leaving him.

Kanda 'tch-ed' lavi before sheathed his Mugen,planning to go to his room and find Allen his surprised,Allen waited for him all the time outside the training that rabbit didn't noticed him.

"Yuu-anata!! How could you…" a droplets of tears welling down from the silver eyes "You also let lavi called you like that but me can't?!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes,this moyashi still haven't through with this nonsense yet? What's wrong with Allen today and the issue of calling him 'kanyuu-chan' anyway?

"Oi moyashi..." kanda wipe the tears away with his thumb "I'm not allowed you to call me that because there's already special name that I like you to call me"

"What is that?" Allen gaze to his lover's cobalt eyes.

"Yuu-anata'...I liked it better when you called me like that since you're my special one" Kanda turn his face to hide the blush on his face.

Allen chuckled by his samurai course,he forgot that only he the one that ever called kanda like that.

"Mou…yuu-anata…you should inform me that earlier" Allen kiss his lover on his neck.

The raven boy smirk,he pull the slender boy to him before lifted Allen's chin.

"You think that's enough to redeem yourself? I'm going to fuck you hard moyashi…watch me" closing the distance between him and Allen as he captured the delicate lips.

* * *

**Okay done…I'm still trying to improve myself...so any grammar mistakes tell me 'kay?**


End file.
